But It Feels So Right
by StansGirl512
Summary: I knew what I was doing was wrong, very wrong. Did that stop me? Of course not. Why? Because, she's irresistible, that's why. (Cover Image is Cosplay between my best friend and I. Image belongs to me, no other persons have permission to use it)


**But It Feels So Right**

I knew what I was doing was wrong, very wrong. Did that stop me? Of course not. Why? Because, she's irresistible, that's why. I'm being pushed onto my bed forcefully, beautiful lips smashing against mine as she straddles me. I reach over and put the picture on my nightstand down, not wanting him to see. My brain becomes foggy and I can't feel anything but lust and desire.

This had been going on for almost a month now, and I don't feel guilty, not anymore. This feels natural, being here with her. The deception, the lying, the betrayal, it all feels natural. I know that it shouldn't, and I know that I'm the worst person on the planet, but I don't care. I'm selfish, and can't make myself bring an end to this.

We are both smart, she and I. Summer school isn't for us, it is for him though. That's why we've been doing this so inconspicuously. He's at school, making up failed classes, while I fuck his girlfriend. He's none the wiser. I used to feel sorry for him, I truly did. I felt guilty. I'm not sure when that stopped. We had talked about getting the fuck out of this town, never looking back, fuck everyone else. Maybe even coming back around 10 years from now with a family, just to finally reveal what we had been up to all this time. I don't even know if this is something that I'd want, but as far as getting in her pants? Yes, I want that.

She won't leave him though, and neither will I. So instead, we fuck around his back. I know the worst part is that I'm not sorry. No, that's not the worst. The worst part is that I tell him about my sexcapades. He always says, "Damn, she sounds like a freak in the sheets, you lucky bastard." He has no idea that my little vixen is the woman he plans to spend his life with.

We've become too good at this façade. It's almost as easy as breathing. It didn't start that way, but became easy quickly. Like I said, we are both very smart. I'm sure you are wondering how this all got started, Well…

 **(3 weeks earlier)**

My phone buzzes in my pocket, it's a text message.

"Hey Kyle, do you want to go to the movies tonight? There is a new Jack Black movie out, and it looks hilarious." -Stan

"Yeah, sure dude, that sounds great." -Me

"Wendy will be there too, I hope you don't mind. She's been bitching that I don't spend enough time with her, and she's pissed that I ended up in summer school." -Stan

"Sure dude, it's whatever, you know I don't mind Wendy, she's a nice girl." -Me

"Cool, it starts at 7. I'll meet you guys there then?" -Stan

"Sure dude, see ya there." -Me

Once it's 6:45 I make my way to the theatre. I just got my first car and I'm always excited for an excuse to show it off. When I get there, I notice that Wendy's mother is dropping her off. She is dressed to impress. Her hair down and swaying behind her back. She's wearing a tight skirt and a long sleeve shirt with holes where the shoulders are, her make-up looks right on point. She sees me and waves, running up to me.

"Hey Kyle. Is Stan not here yet?"

"I guess not, I haven't seen him. I already bought my ticket, this movie looks like it's gonna be really good." I smile.

"Oh I know, I've been wanting to see it since I saw the trailer."

She walks over to the ticket booth and buys her ticket. Then we sit in the lobby, waiting for Stan. Her leg starts bouncing and I can tell she's getting impatient and a bit angry. It's already 7:10 and the previews have already started in the theater. I open my mouth to try to make up a reason as to why he would be late, but before I can speak, my phone vibrates.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I completely spaced that my family is having a stupid dinner get-together tonight. Mom is making me go. I'll make it up to you guys, I swear. Can you tell Wendy? I don't want her to yell at me, thanks man!" -Stan.

I feel my stomach tighten. I know Wendy is gonna be upset. I look over to her slowly, walking on eggshells. Before I can speak, she grits through her teeth. "He's not coming, is he?"

"Yeah, he says he has a family thing he forgot about."

"Of course he did." She gets up and starts walking towards the theatre.

"Where are you going?" I ask, confused.

"I paid nine dollars for this fucking ticket, I'm watching this movie. You coming?"

She doesn't give me time to reply before she starts strutting into the theatre. I get up quickly and follow her. The movie goes by quickly, and Stan was right, it was hilarious. Everything feels normal, just hanging out with a friend, until…

"Um, Kyle… can you take me home? Stan was supposed to but, ya know."

"Oh sure, no problem. Let's go."

Once we are in my car; doors closed, windows up, I can smell her. My throat goes dry. I try to ignore whatever this is going on in my brain. It seems to be working, then she speaks.

"I can't believe he bailed. He always flakes on me." She says, looking at her hands in her lap. I don't say anything back so she continues, asking me something odd. "Do you think Stan and I are a good couple."

I swallow, feeling awkward. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're his best friend, you know him better than anyone. Does he talk about me?"

I suppose honesty is the best way to go about this, Stan would kick my ass later. "Not really, if you want the truth."

"Oh." Is all she says, and it's silent for the rest of the drive home. We pull in front of her house, and I look over to her once I've put the car in park.

"Well, here ya go, home safe and sound."

She doesn't get out of the car, she just looks over at me, and I'll never forget what she asked me next.

"Kyle, do you think I'm pretty?"

I suddenly have a stomach ache.

"Um, well I mean, it's not really something I should be answering. You're my best friends girl."

She looks away again and mutters something that I can't quite make out.

"What?" I ask.

"What if I wasn't?" She asks more clearly this time.

I take a minute to take it in what she said and say my answer with as much caution as I can. "You're very pretty Wendy, he's really lucky to-"

My words get cut off as she smashes her mouth to mine. My eyes shoot open and I push her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, completely dumbfounded.

"I want you Kyle, I have for years." Her eyes are half-lidded. Hungry.

"What?! Why?"

"You're smart, and sexy. You challenge me, and I LIKE that." She leans over to kiss me again.

I can taste her strawberry lip gloss. She licks my bottom lip, and suddenly it feels like I'm out of my body, watching from above, as if I'm not me and she's not her. 'Stop it Kyle, What the fuck are you doing?' my brain yells at me. I don't stop, I can't. I'm kissing her back now, with great force. What is happening to me? She crawls across the center console, and presses herself completely on against me, straddling me. My mind goes to Stan, I can see his heartbroken face, tear stained eyes, asking 'Kyle, how could you?'. That almost gives me the strength to pull away, almost. She grunts and grabs my wrist, forcing my fingers under her skirt and into her underwear.

She pants, "Feel what you do to me? I've never been so wet in my entire life."

Then, just like that, he's gone. No longer existing in my brain. Who the fuck is Stan? She's a drug, and now I've had a taste. I'm addicted and I want more.

There is no fore-play, we don't have the patience. We are hungry and don't want appetizers, bring on the main course already! No words are said between the two of us, and it's just our animalistic instincts taking over. I quickly fumble with my jeans, and she seems to be losing her patience along with her mind. She quickly pulls me out through the top of my boxers and unzipped jeans. She pulls her panties to the side and lowers herself onto me, impatiently. She moans and I grunt.

"you're so big, oh god… mmm…" She licks her lips, and starts to roll her hips. I can't breathe.

I'd had sex once before, but it wasn't like this. This was new, and exciting. She brings me to a level of ecstasy that I had no idea existed. She keeps rolling her hips, breathing heavy, and moaning in my ear. She goes down to my neck and takes a forceful bite where my neck meets my collar bone. I feel her lick and bite, and I lose it. It goes on for what feels like a short time, but I know by looking at the clock that it's been almost an hour. I'm so close, but I don't want to stop. I feel myself on the last rung of the ladder to my climax. I can't take it anymore, I feel a euphoria wash over me. I close my eyes, and shove her off me.

"Get off, get off… mmmmm ugh" My orgasm comes in waves and I feel myself release, over and over. It gets all over my jeans, and her skirt. She's staring at me, still panting. We don't break eye contact for what feels like hours. Finally, I look away, causing her to crawl off me and sit back in the passenger seat.

"Well," she finally says, "That was, unexpected."

I'm back to being myself again, completely filled with self-hatred for what I'd just done. I don't know what happened to me, it's like I got so lost in her, like I forgot who I was. I couldn't believe I let my hormones get the best of me. If I wanted a fuck, I could have gotten a fuck. So why did I have to choose her? I'm the worst person I know. I want to come clean. I want to be punished, get what I deserve. Guilt covers me like a blanket.

"Wendy, why? How? How did we just let that happen? Stan is a great man, and he loves you. I can't just fuck my best friends girlfriend, that's not okay! " I look at her, tears tugging at the corners of my eyes.

"But he can't satisfy me like you can." She says seductively. "I can't help it that you make me quiver and he doesn't. You make give me hunger that he will never be able to cure."

She grabs my hand and starts to suck on my index finger, running her tongue along the underside. Then, I feel the high she gives me creep again. She's my drug, and I can't get enough.

 **End.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I've thought about writing this for a long time, and finally had time to work on it now that "Which Team Am I ON Again?" is finished. I don't know why I like this paring so much, it just has drama written all over it. Is this a one-shot, or a Chapter story? I'm not sure yet, let me know if you guys would like to see more. I'm labeling it as complete for now. Thanks for taking the time to read, chow.**


End file.
